


the promposal pickle

by syazzypanda



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Now updated with chapter 2, Set during the prom episode, ah the eroticism of an old math room, rating had to be upped cause I didn't expect to write this either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syazzypanda/pseuds/syazzypanda
Summary: Charlie gets some help and advice on wooing Alex for prom.They all have good intentions. Really.Tyler, however, might just live to regret it. Maybe.
Relationships: Charlie St George & Tyler Down, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, The Football team - Relationship
Comments: 46
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what I originally planned, but I really like how it came out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it! :)

All it took was some friendly cajoling, a box of Charlie’s cookies and a promise to bring him a cup of coffee until the end of the school year for the security guard to let them into the school at 6AM.

“Damn Charlie,” Diego whistled through his teeth, holding up the large portrait of Alex in front of him. “Didn’t Bolan green light prom _yesterday_? How the hell did you manage to get all this together?”

“Alex’s brother helped,” Charlie replied from where he was taping a piece of the message to the wall, Luke and Beecher holding it up for him. It had taken them almost 10 minutes of arguing to decide on placement, and another 5 spent on colour coordination. But finally, it was up. 

“Ok, sure. What time did you go to sleep?”

Charlie stepped away from the wall, admiring their work. He shot Diego a smile that was all too cheerful for someone who was, albeit legally now, breaking into school at the crack of dawn. “Bold of you to assume that I slept.”

Diego shook his head, “Point taken.” He walked over to the section of the wall that was designated for Alex's blown up photograph, rolling out the material until it was smooth and taping it down.

It had taken Charlie just 5 minutes of begging for their help after football practice, although most of them were already in after Charlie had promised to make them a batch of weed cookies for their next party. Diego had already expected the quarterback’s request however; it would have been uncharacteristic of Charlie to come up with anything less. He had also expected that the unsuspecting paramour was Alex Standall long before Charlie had told him that they were dating; that one was pretty obvious, to Diego at least. 

Diego stepped away, looking up at the picture to admire his work. It was a pretty good picture of Alex too, he had to admit that. It wasn’t hard to imagine how Charlie was absolutely smitten with the boy. 

He glanced over to where Luke and Beecher were, once again, arguing about whether or not to trim off the tip of another banner. Charlie stood a few feet away from them, taking a sip from a cup of coffee in a way that seemed too god damned elegant for someone who hadn’t slept the night before. 

Diego looked back at the picture. It was a Liberty tradition that Prom King and Queen always came down to who the football team wanted. Call it jock privilege, maybe. 

Well, at least this year the team had their work cut out for them. 

* * *

Tyler hadn’t expected to find Charlie slumped over a table in the library, surrounded by pieces of his own cut out face beaming around him. It almost looked as if he had been ritually summoned. All things considering, this didn't even crack the top 10 list of strange things to come across at Liberty. 

He gently prodded the younger boy’s shoulder, “Charlie?”

Charlie made a sleepy, content sound, “Five mo’ minutes… Alex…”

Tyler pulled up a chair and sat beside him, shaking him just a bit harder. As much as he adored Charlie and would put everything on the line for Alex, hearing Charlie sleepily moan his friend’s name was giving him, at best, weird feelings. “Come on, you gotta get up.”

Slowly turning his head around, Charlie slowly blinked up at Tyler. “O-Oh,” he propped himself up onto his arms, still bleary, “Shit Tyler, how long was I asleep?”

Tyler warily eyed him, “Probably not long enough to be honest.” He grabbed onto one of the cut outs, inspecting it with interest. This was probably the thing of nightmares that Alex had texted him about. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

He shook his head, finally seeming more alert, “No, I was getting everything ready. Then I had to pick up Luke at 4.30AM because he wanted me to buy him breakfast before putting up everything for Plan A.”

“Was that the one in the halls?”

“Yeah. Plan B was this.” He patted one of his faces dejectedly, now almost seeming to mock him with its cheerfulness. “I have Plan C through G lined up but,” he groaned, rubbing his temples, “Alex _really_ didn’t seem to like the second one so I think he's definitely not gonna like the rest.”

Tyler drummed his fingers on the table, clearing his throat. He hadn’t planned to get involved, but Charlie seemed so sad that it would feel like he was abandoning an injured puppy, “Did you… ask him, if he’d like this? Like a big promposal. Cause dude, it doesn’t really seem to be his thing, you know?”

The look on Charlie’s face was answer enough, “I-I just wanted to do something special for him.”

“You can, and I’m sure he appreciates the effort.” Tyler said kindly. “But these big, public gestures sometimes just don’t work for some people. It makes them feel put on the spot.”

Charlie nodded in understanding, prompting Tyler to continue, “I took photos when you asked Betty to Homecoming last year. It was super sweet, don’t get me wrong, but can you imagine if she hadn’t wanted to go with you?” He could almost imagine Jessica and Ani giving him approving nods if they were within earshot. “It’s a form of entrapment because she would feel obligated to say yes in front of a crowd, especially since you had the entire football team backing you.” Wow, hanging out with HO really was rubbing off on him. 

Charlie’s smile faltered completely, “I… hadn’t thought about it that way. I wouldn’t want to pressure Alex into anything, or make him uncomfortable.” He looked down, meeting the sea of staring faces, “He’s probably mad at me now.”

“No, no.” Tyler reached out and patted Charlie’s hand, “I don’t think he’s mad at you.” _It’s impossible to be at you._ “But you need to consider that maybe Alex isn’t as ready to be out in public yet.” Charlie started to say something but Tyler quickly added, “I know our friends and probably most of the school know that you guys are together by now, but after everything that’s happened I don’t think it’s wrong that Alex is hesitant about being scrutinised by the school again.”

Charlie sighed, “You’re right. I should have asked him instead of getting too excited.”

Tyler hummed in agreement, “It’s not a big deal. You can still have an elaborate promposal, but maybe make it, like, more private. Just the two of you. Although not gonna lie I’d love to take pictures of that.”

“Okay,” Charlie ran a hand through his hair, brows furrowed in thought, “He has to clean up the old math book room after school.” He seemed to be thinking out loud now, “Plan E was to have the football team holding prop candles in the gym. Maybe I can, I don’t know, have it there instead? Set up the room and stuff.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Tyler nodded. “I think there might be fairy lights in the photography room too. I can get you some if you want.”

“I already have some in my car,” Charlie quipped, his smile returning. Tyler thought it was looking at the sun rise. “Plans E through G needed them.”

It was hard not to respond to that sweet smile, “That’s great! Do you need any help?”

He was already on his feet, sweeping the cut outs into his bag and crushing them in, “Definitely, thanks so much Tyler. I owe you one.” 

Tyler got up to, “Well, maybe if I can take a few pictures of the room once we’re done with it?” He grinned, “That would make a great addition to the yearbook. We could wrangle Alex into it too.”

"Do you think he'd like that?"

"What's he gonna do, say no to both of us?"

* * *

**_Buzz buzz_ **

_**Charlie:** ok guys change of plans, you don’t need to hold the candles anymore _

_**Luke:** ????? what the hell st george I was so excited for that _

_**Luke:** it was the only reason I didn’t ditch today _

_**Diego:** Luke we have practice don’t you dare ditch _

_**Luke:** I know I would have come for practice _

_**Luke:** I drew up a plan for the fairy lights!!! _

_**Charlie:** I’M SORRY _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm actually super nervous about this chapter cause I haven't written like... a kissing scene... in a long time...
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this?
> 
> I wanted this to be a 300 word cute post-promposal scene but instead THIS happened.

**_Buzz buzz_ **

_**Tyler:** Alex is on his way _

_**Charlie:** Thanks Ty!!_

_**Tyler:** Good luck :)_

* * *

“Yes, Charles Hayden Brixton St George.” Alex’s smile was soft, his gaze and voice tinged with fondness. “I will go to prom with you.”

If this was all it took to make Charlie look at him like that, Alex almost wished that he hadn’t brushed him off at his previous attempts. Almost. His boyfriend all but hopped over in his joy, claiming his lips in a soft kiss that made Alex’s head spin. He could almost taste Charlie’s joy, the smile on his face when he pulled away so bright and relieved that all Alex wanted to do was pull him down by his collar in that stupidly soft sweater and kiss him breathless.

And that was exactly what he did.

If Charlie was surprised by the sudden turn of events, well, it didn’t take long for him to recover. Alex felt Charlie’s hands sliding around him--strong and sure and with so much _want_ \--and pulled him flush against his body. Alex gasped into the kiss, the feeling of his boyfriend’s warm, strong body sending a shock of warmth to the tips of his fingers and setting his nerves ablaze. 

Unfortunately, the gasp also made Charlie break the kiss, pulling back with a slight frown on his flushed face, “I… Is this okay?”

Alex could feel his chest heaving under the sweater even as Charlie tried to control his breathing. He felt the hands on his back and waist tensing up, as if Charlie was wrestling with the thought of letting him go but _oh god he didn’t want him to stop_.

Alex looked up, his hands still clutched onto Charlie’s collar, and slowly, deliberately, pulled him back down. He pulled him in close enough until he could feel Charlie’s warm, shuddering breath against his skin, feel the butterfly flutter of his eyelashes. They were close enough that their lips brushed with every word Alex spoke next: “Why’d you stop?”

Something flashed in Charlie’s eyes--dark and hungry and yearning--and he closed the gap between them with enough force that Alex felt himself shoved backwards. And then he really was getting shoved backwards, Charlie guiding them both until Alex felt his back connecting with the wall. Charlie had a hand in his hair now, and it was with a sort of disorienting moment of clarity somewhere in the midst of breath and warmth and touch that Alex realised the hand at the back of his head was there to protect him from hitting the wall too hard. 

* * *

_**Buzz buzz** _

_**Tyler:** Did it work? _

_**Tyler:** Charlie? _

_**Tyler:** ?? _

* * *

Alex was the one who had wanted to take things slow. Charlie had, of course, agreed. They were navigating through uncharted grounds after all. This was new to the both of them. 

It wasn’t as if Alex had _never_ thought about it. It was hard not to. Charlie, in all his sweetness, had never tried to push for anything beyond their usual make-out sessions--although Alex had definitely felt him, literally and figuratively, wanting more. He had seen the same look in his boyfriend’s eyes then, and despite his own inhibitions, the thought of sliding his hands just a little bit lower beyond the waistband of Charlie’s sweatpants has definitely crossed his mind. 

He was a teenage boy with an incredibly attractive boyfriend, after all. 

Said boyfriend was now trailing kisses down the pale column of his neck, and Alex was beyond grateful that school was over. The math room was mostly a storage space, and Alex had steeled himself for a few hours of sweeping through dusty cobwebs and putting away musty, discoloured old books. This was definitely more enjoyable. 

Still, it took every ounce of restraint in Alex’s body to hold back a moan when he felt the barely restrained brush of teeth against his pulse point. Just in case anyone was lingering just beyond the wall in the hallway outside. 

Alex’s knees had given way a while ago under the onslaught of lips and hands and that damn hunger coursing through him. The only thing holding him up right now was the wall, and of course, Charlie, who had him pinned against said wall as he continued his ministrations down his neck. Alex sighed, his fingers curling around Charlie’s neck and gently stroking the soft hair at the base of his head. 

Several things happened at once in the next few seconds. 

Alex felt Charlie’s teeth sink into the soft patch between his neck and shoulder, and despite himself, despite all that self-control that he had tried so hard to exert, his hips bucked forwards. But there was another sound in the room other than Charlie’s responding gasp, it sounded like a door opening, it sounded like: “Hey Ch- oh shit- _fuck sorry_!”

Alex snapped his head sideways so fast that Charlie barely avoided his shoulder smashing into his mouth. He turned just in time to catch Tyler--ashen-faced, utterly petrified Tyler--not so much as back out but instead _flinging_ himself backwards into the hallway and letting the door slam shut. Charlie had pulled away at the intrusion, and Alex just barely caught himself from sliding to the ground at the loss of contact. 

He dashed to the door, swinging it open to find Tyler sprawled on his back with an expression that was equal parts dazed and horrified. The expression was probably mirrored on Alex’s face. The two stared at each other, Alex acutely aware that there was still a few people out in the hallway and who all seem to be more than mildly interested in the commotion. 

He steadied his breathing and offered a hand out to his friend, “Do you want to come in, Ty?”

Tyler looked around, as if assessing his options before deciding that there was none beyond the hand in front of him. He grabbed onto it, allowing Alex to practically _yank_ him to his feet and into the old math room. The door swung shut behind him. 

Suddenly it was just the three of them, all in varying shades of red, all trying to not look at each other.

When Tyler finally spoke it was almost a squeak, “S-Sorry. I texted Charlie. I d-didn’t think…”

Alex turned, for the first time noticing that Charlie was sitting on a chair by the prop candles. The flickering lights set a warm glow across his skin. He also noticed that his boyfriend had a bag on his lap. Tyler seemed to notice it too and made it a point to stare directly at the fairy-light strewn ‘PROM?’ above them. 

“I didn’t, uh, look at my phone,” Charlie’s voice was breathy, eyes wide and adorably disheveled. “Sorry, Tyler.”

Tyler turned to Alex, purposely moving his body to face his friend instead. Alex wondered if this was what an out of body experience felt like. He felt strangely detached, although it might just be the adrenaline washing away. “Um,” Tyler started, looking all the world as if he wanted to be anywhere else, “I thought I could take some, uh, pictures. Of the room. I helped.”

“Well,” Alex thought his voice sounded strangely pitched, so he cleared his throat. “Well since you’re both here, you can… shit I don’t know,” he rubbed the back of his neck. His skin was still burning. “Help me clear out the room now?”

“Y-Yeah. Sure. Happy to… spend time… with you guys…” 

“Right,” Charlie nodded. His face was still red, “But I, uh, need a bit more time. Before I get up.”

Alex drew in a long, staggered breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well thanks for making it this far. Appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
